


Tenderness In His Eyes

by flickawhip



Category: Maestro (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:32:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6204421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy mcfluff. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tenderness In His Eyes

She clings to him the second he settles. He smiles, kisses her and leans over her to turn off the alarm again, settling back so his arm settles across her waist, his lips brushing her ear even as he settles on his side. 

"I love you."

It's a soft moment, peaceful, and she smiles, turning to face him before kissing him again gently. 

"I love you too."

They stay there, staring into each other's eyes, kissing gently, until she shifts slightly, pulling him closer, her eyes closing as she sleeps, nestled safely into his chest. Despite his own need having risen, he can't help but smile at her calm sleep, she has needed this recently, and now she is resting, content and safe.


End file.
